The New Years Banquette
by MyChemfan04
Summary: Hilo all! It's me again! This time I wrote a fic about Yuki and his adventures at the Zodiac Banquette. I hope you like it! Rated Pg13 for Kyos mouth, Shigure and Ayame. Yep they're reasons.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Don't sue.

* * *

"Kyo! Yuki! We're going to be late!" Shigure complained. It was that time again! Time for the Zodiac Banquette, and as always Yuki and Kyo are not too happy about going.

"The only reason why you want to go is so you can persuade Ayame to spend more time with me." Yuki said. That was probably the one reason why he did not like to go to the banquette. That and he would also have to dance.

"Oh C'mon Yuki! This year Aaya gets to dance. You can laugh at him this time." Shigure said trying to make him go. "And plus Akito will yell at me for letting you skip another year."

"Yes but I wouldn't be able to make fun of Ayame because he'll have too much fun dancing with Hatori!"

"And besides," Kyo cut in "I can't even go to the damn banquette so why should I tag along? I'll just stay here with Tohru."

"You stupid cat. Didn't you hear Tohru this morning? She said she's going to spend time with Miss Hanajima and Miss Uotani." Yuki said annoyed once more by the rats stupidity.

"Shut up you damn rat! You think you have all the answers!"

"No I just pay attention at what Miss Honda says."

"You damn rat!" Kyo was about to punch Yuki when, once again, Yuki dodged and sent Kyo flying outside.

"Guys would you stop breaking my house?" Shigure whined once more "That's the fifth door this week. I'll start taking it out of your accounts."

**At the Sohma's main estate**

"See Ha'ri! I told you Yuki would come to see our beautiful dance together!" Ayame said almost yelling for everyone around them to hear.

"Will you be quite? That's not why I'm here!" Yuki yelled back trying to cut the volume of Ayame's voice.

"Oh C'mon Yuki you could at least tell your brother the truth! You don't have to hide anything!"

"Yes I do." Yuki mumbled with stress marks all on his forehead.

Hatori came in and just rolled his eyes. He didn't seem too happy to be dancing in an outfit that Ayame made nor dancing with him.

"Ayame be quite."

"Ok." Ayame said and put a large kiddish smile on his face

"Sure you listen to him but you don't listen to us?!"

"Don't be embarrassed Lucky Kyo." Ayame said striking into a macho like pose. "I know you came to see me dance with Hatori too."

"I did not! And will you stop calling me that!"

"Kyo my love!"

Suddenly there came a loud charging sound and the house began to shake.

"Oh crap she's here!" Kyo said trying to make a break for it but Shigure caught him by the jacket.

"Let me go she's going to murder me!" Kyo said now running in place

"Now, now Kyo," Shigure said placing the hood part of his jacket on the handle of the door. "You know you like it when Kagura shows here love for you."

"You just want to see me get hurt don't you!"

"Kyo!" Kagura came running into the room and tackled Kyo to the ground. And held him in a tight embrace. "I missed you my love."

"GET …OFF…OF ….ME!"

"Love its such a wonderful thing." Ayame said

"SHUT UP YOU!" Kyo said now turning blue a bit

"Speaking of love," Ayame said getting all dramatic "You haven't forgotten about me over the past few months now have you Shigure?"

"Not a thought of you has ever left my mind Aaya." Shigure said

"Yea!"

Yuki, who had enough of what was going on here, left to go into the room with all the other zodiac animals waiting for the banquette.

"Yuki."

He heard a small voice and felt a tug from his pants. He looked down to find Kisa staring at him and then the door then back at him.

"Yuki were is sissy?" Her big eyes were too hard to miss and her tiger ears popped up "I haven't seen sissy in the longest time. Where, where did she go today?"

"Miss Honda said that she was going to spend the New Years with her friends this year Kisa." Yuki said and he saw the sadness reaching her eyes. "But if you come with us after the three days I bet she'll be happy to see you."

Kisa's eyes light up with anticipation. She wanted to get this over with and spend sometime with Tohru.

"And until then you have me Hiro." Hiro said putting on the 'I'll always be here for you' smile.

Kisa smiled at Hiro. "Thank you."

Yuki walked on and noticed Ritsu sitting in the corner with another one of his kimonos on. 'Oh god he's still wearing those?'

"Oh h-h-hello Y-yuki." He said trembling a bit still.

'He hasn't gotten over that yet still has he?' Yuki said to himself again 'figures.'

"Have you been working on your goal Ritsu?

"I- I-I'M SORRY TO THE WORLD! I'M A FAILURE! I SHOULDN'T EVEN BE BREATHING THIS AIR! PLEASE STRIKE ME DOWN! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE HERE ANYMORE!"

"Ok, ok I get it!" Yuki said scared that Ritsu would cut off his head at any moment.

"I'm s-sorry." Ritsu said now a little bit more normal. "I'm trying I really am. But I'm trying I really really am."

"Yuki." Came a voice that he was familiar with now "I can't believe you showed up this time."

"Hello Haru." Yuki said turning around to face him.

"I missed you." Haru said, pulling on Yuki's shirt as he did. "You never talk to me anymore."

"I did too." Yuki said "I talked to you yesterday at school. Remember?"

"…Oh yea. Now I remember."

"Yuki you're here!"

'Great now Momiji.' Yuki sighed in his mind 'Will it never end?'

"Yuki! Akito told me to tell you when you got here to go to him!" Momiji said now lowering his voice a bit so no one would hear him.

'Akito?!' Yuki thought a little shocked 'What would he want?'

"Thank you Momiji."

"So were is cat boy?" Haru asked

"Kyo why are you running?" Kagura asked from the hall. "Don't you want to sit with me at the banquette?"

"Never mind." Haru said walking up to Kyo, asking for a fight.

'He'll never stop.'

Yuki sneaked out of the room to go to Akito. He dreaded going but he had to. And if you were him you'd go too if you didn't want to be put into the "Special room."

When he arrived he knocked on the door.

"Come in Yuki." came Akitos voice.

He opened the door to find that the room was pitch dark black except for the moonlight shining in the window were Akito was sitting.

"Hello Yuki." His voice was fitting for the way the room was. Dark and mysterious. "nice seeing you here."

Akito got up from were he was sitting and disappeared into the darkness. "Was the only reason you came was to make sure that I wouldn't do anything to that Tohru girl if you didn't?"

His voice sounded like it was coming from everywhere in the room. Like he couldn't stay in one spot.

"Or was it," Akito appeared again. He was right in front of Yuki holding his chin making him look directly at him. "That you were afraid of going in that room if you skipped out 2 years in a row?"

Yuki tried to push him off but he was too strong for him. He felt like he was being raised to the ceiling.

BANG!

The door flew open and Yuki was hoping for Shigure or Hatori at the greatest but no it was the one person he would have least liked to see in this situation.

"Ayame." Yuki said in shock.

"It's time for the banquette!" He said in a singsong voice. He grabbed Yuki's arm and pulled him to the other room. "Hope you don't mind Akito."

"Not at all Ayame." Akito said smiling. His smile read 'I'll get you soon enough my pretty.'

As the banquette went on everyone seemed to be having fun, Until Hatori and Ayame had to dance for the coming and the passing year. You could see it Hatori's eye that he really didn't want to do that. He would have wanted to relive what happened with him and Kana than to do that again.

"That was a nice dance Ha'ri." Shigure said trying to put him in a better mood.

"It would have been if Ayame didn't whisper stuff about how he saved Yuki from Akito in my ear." Hatori complained

"Yes that probably would have been for the better." Shigure said watching Ayame tell Kisa this time.

"What happened next Grandpa Ayame?"

"Well I came in there with my fists held up high and yelled at Akito to let him be and then we had a glorious fist fight and I won and Yuki praised me all the way here!" Ayame said with a twinkle in his eye.

"That's not how it happened and you know it." Yuki said.

* * *

Erin: Sorry if some of the characters were Ooc. Like Haru or Momiji. Or even Ha'ri. I tried to put the personality to each character. so if i did it wrong you can yell at me in the review or not review cuz ur so upset. Well see you later. 


End file.
